1.Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the production of 4,6-dialkoxypyrimidines of the general formula: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 each means a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group and R.sub.3 means a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group, starting from a propanediimidate and an anhydride.
2. Background Art
The production of unsubstituted 4,6-dimethoxypyrimidine in the 2-position [Sheoherd et al., J. Org. Chem., 26, (1961), pp. 2764 to 2769] and the production of 2-methyl-4,6-dimethoxypyrimidine [M. Prvstas, Coll, Czech. Chem. Comm., 32, (1967), p. 4241] are known. In both of these processes, the corresponding 4,6-dialkoxypyrimidines, starting from 4,6-dichloropyrimidines, are produced by substitution with methylate. A great drawback of both of these processes lies in the fact that first the 4,6-dichloropyrimidines starting from the corresponding dihydroxypyrimidines have to be synthesized with chlorinated phosphate compounds, and large amounts of phosphate wastes result.